


It's not what you think

by ArabellaMalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 09:05:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18847906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: So, don't jump to conclusions.





	It's not what you think

Our story begins in The Hog's Head during a quiet afternoon, the pub is almost empty except for the bartender Aberforth Dumbledore and his new friend Regulus Black. Regulus is about to tell him his connection with The Dark Lord.

Aberforth asked, "So, how are you involved with He Who Must Not Be Named?"

Regulus winced. "I thought you had forgotten about that."

Aberforth said, "Just tell me, I won't judge you; Reggie. That's a promise."

Regulus replied, "I'm working very closely with The Dark Lord."

Aberforth scowled. "I figured that much out, smart guy. It figures that I would befriend a corrupted wizard."

Regulus muttered, "It's not what you think, I'm not like the other Death Eaters."

Aberforth insisted, "Explain."

Regulus sighed. "I'm deep undercover, working for your brother."

Aberforth gasped. "You're working for Albus?"

Regulus nodded and whispered, "If you tell anyone, you'll regret it."

Aberforth smirked. "I only just met you yesterday, I don't want to risk losing you already."

Regulus chuckled. "Going soft on me already, Abe?"

Aberforth grinned. "No, I'm just feeling a little... sentimental."

Regulus stated, "We should meet like this more often, I like you... your company, I mean."


End file.
